futurefandomcom-20200229-history
22nd Century and On
In this timeline, there are some things people expect, and some things that people don't. Let's put it this way, the events of World War III slowed down human progress quite a bit. Overview Due to the rise of conservative movements as well as fear of Mutually Assured Destruction 2.0, and those run by people that are not very friendly to transhumanism, AI takeover and other imaginations of the future (even in liberal countries this is so), all of those are pushed back by at least another century or so, and are still, at this point, a thickmant of human imagination. This is good and bad, because well, militaries must now, still use humans to do the dirty works of greedy politicians. However yes, there are some new technology. For example, the GOAB - which, to be totally honest, Russia had already been working on ever since the Cold War. Taking more than three decades to build, it is a very, very time-consuming and expensive weapon. However the United States, has caught on, with such a high expidenture, built the Space Eagle, although only decades after Russia's GOAB, to which by then, Russia already owned a second one. Owning what is known as a "space warhead" becomes a new status of global power. In addition, "plasma" weapons become the new "nukes", since they cause nearly the same amount of damage, yet won't turn Earth into Venus overnight, and well, they are immensely expensive. Russia once-more, becomes the first to salvage these things, building plasma rockets and building the T-15 Armata, the world's first plasma-equipped tank. Eventually, it's evident that the United States was poised to lose the Second Arms Race, to which well......it sorta did. In addition, Russia and China finally build aircraft carriers and super carriers for their navies, with Russia possessing the world's largest. The United States loses her superpower status, post-GOAB, the United States as the sole global superpower, or a superpower at all, is absolute history. Her economy is in shambles - from $22.5 trillion, to $2.8 trillion within months of the GOAB's launching. Russia is the new global superpower, thanks to the space weapons and eventually, Moscow is the new center of the New World Order, as the world moves towards a one-world global socialist society, an event known as "Lenin's Bane". Though unlike Lenin's original vision, religion isn't outlawed in this new New World Order, ruled by Russians. History As per usual history, some nations rise, some nations fall, territories and borders change. North Korea is completely disintegrated, as a cocky Kim Jung-un finally pulled the trigger and tried to invade China, South Korea, Japan and the Russian Far East - to form his dominion. Jung-un is defeated, miserably, and North Korea's nukes are divided between China and Russia. Manchuria and Xinjiang secede from China. However, the PRC government falls, and Taiwan is re-united with Mainland China. However, the Nationalists attempt to make peace with the Communists, as many of them remain in the Chinese military, to keep China a military power, and to share the same military skills and knowledge that the Communists held. In addition, China builds the world's first Trans-Oceanic Highway, connecting Mainland China and Taiwan. The United States followed suit by building the world's largest Trans-Oceanic Highway, connecting New York to the Netherlands decades later. Anways, what happens in World War III? Well first off, no, there is no apocolyptic nuclear war. Since humanity has not yet settled on another planet, politicans are not that stupid enough to turn Earth into Venus overnight. I'll attempt to explain in the shortest summary that I can. Russia's already had space weapons, and has practically been sitting back, preparing for the right time. NATO places nukes in Poland, Russia and Belarus duke it out with Poland and Ukraine in 2019. Donald Trump knows about Russia's space weapons, and could only direct NATO to send military supplies and back Polish and Ukrainian attacks, and not to get directly involved, putting NATO's true structure into question. Thanks to Donald Trump's isolationist policy, his knowledge of Russia's secret space weapons, although still a strong force, NATO becomes a sitting duck against Russia and the Union State. Russia emerges victorious over Poland, and annexes the same borders its late Soviet counterpart did during the Soviet Union's 1939 joint-invasion of Poland with Nazi Germany. The Republic of East Poland becomes a republic of Russia, an exclave of Russia, thanks to Russian-backed Polish neo-Slavists. In addition, Turkey also targets the Balkans, in an attempt to completely subjagate Serbia, a country known to be friendly to Russia. As a result, Russia cancels the S-400 deal with Turkey, cancelling the delivery of the S-400 to Turkey. The Turkish forces bombard Armenia, causing many Armenians to flee to Russia, and the rest to fend and fight, even to the last drop of blood. Russian government sends reinforcements into Armenia. The Bulgarian military, having sensed NATO's betrayal, overthrow Rumen Radev and Boyko Borisov in a military coup, ending up fighting the Turkish invasion, but getting defeated and retreated west into Serbia. Georgia sides with Turkey, having contempt against Russia from 2008, NATO backs both Georgia and Turkey. However, Turkey's war against Russia is percieved in a mixed manner in Turkey, due to the economic benefits of commercial trade with Russia, many Turks opposed Ankara's war against Russia, and help Russia. This plants the seed for the re-unification of Yugoslavia. Although Turkey gave it its best try, Turkey is decisively defeated in 2021, with Russian forces going into Turkey. Because Trump knows about GOAB, he declines NATO requests to declare war against Russia, and he argues that Turkey was aggressor. Georgia is severely punished by the victorious Russians, who install a pro-Russian leader. Armenia, since they sided with Russia, is not annexed and remain an independant nation. Turkey is bombarded by Union State and Balkan Federation forces, as well as Turkish Rebels, who blitz the complete life out of Turkey's military with ferocious bombings, even Turkish policemen, any Turk with a gun is ordered to be killed, except for Turkish paramilitary loyal to Russia. Both the NATO nukes in Poland, as well as Turkey's nukes are siezed by the Russians, and divided among itself and Belarus, with Russia giving Belarus $6.3 billion to upgrade its military, the West wonders where Russia is getting all this money from. A pro-Russian Turkish leader is installed, and Turkey is forced into the Union State. A Union State base is established in Turkey's former bases as a strategic gain against NATO. Istanbul is re-named Constantinople, and given to Greece by Russia. Parts of Turkey are now part of the newly-unified Yugoslavia, which Russia arms with military vehicles and nukes. Albania too, is forced in Russia's orbit. The Greek and Italian governments, both lifetime NATO members, move their forces into their borders with Yugoslavia, fearing a Yugoslav invasion of their territories, and Yugoslav dominance in the Balkans. Despite the cold war between the three, Yugoslavia gets along fairly well with Greece and Italy. China gets invaded by North Korea, in one of the largest surprise invasions yet, with leader Kim Jung-un turning nationalist, and vying to unite all ethnic Koreans under one nation. The North Korean invasion of South Korea is successful. The Japanese government uses this to launch airstrikes against Chinese weapons factories, after an attack on Tokyo is blamed on China, another attack on Nagasaki is blamed on Russia. The North Korean invasion of China is not as light, and eventually, Chinese forces end up having to spend much more than anticipated. In addition, Beijing must deal with "blue rebels", Kuomintang forces, so the People's Liberation Army is absolutely hampered fighting fronts on all sides. Philippines continues its path of corrupt oligarchic rule, therefore, never being the military power that Filipinos wanted it to be. Southeast Asia avoids much of the fighting. In Russia, Vladimir Putin faces a civil war. The Russian military becomes hampered fighting Provisional Revolutionaries led by Mikhail Buryakov, an ally of Alexei Navalny, who was American-backed. In addition, Putin also fakes attacks on Russian and Belarusian forces East Poland, as to make Russia look like it's crumbling. Japan attacks Russian forces in the Kuril Islands, this is not a false flag attack, Japan actually attacks Russia, although Japanese attacks in the Kuril Islands are repeatedly repulsed. Australia invades the Indonesian-held portion of New Guinea, after Papuan nationalists called for western aid. The Australians help establish the Republic of New Guinea. However, the Australians and their New Guinean cohorts betray the native Papuans, continuing policies and pogroms similar to the American Manifest Destiny and the South African Apartheid, which continues to today. New Guinea therefore, becomes the world's most white supremacist nation, largely surpassing the Dixie Republic (which is mostly a historical association), with the only other nation having that status being North Germany. New Guinea also becomes embroiled in a hot conflict with Indonesia, fighting almost five years with the archipelagic nation, suffering lots of casualities. Indonesia is allied with Vietnam, and occassionally, was allied with other Southeast Asian nations, such as that of Malaysia, Vietnam, Thailand and the Philippines. In West Asia, Turkey is bombarded by Syrian and Russian forces, as well as pro-Russian Turkish paramilitary, igniting the Turkish Civil War between Russia and NATO. The Gulf States, led by Saudi Arabia, invade Iran via the Persian Gulf. Because Saudi Arabia and the Gulf States are all oil powers and producers, despite suffering bloody losses, their invasion of Iran is nearly successful. Russia helps Iran fight off the Saudi invasion, Iranian forces sieze oil fields and refineries in the Gulf States. The Arabian Confederation, an Iranian puppet state is established. However, the Iranian victory was short-lived, as the regime was overthrown, and the Persian Empire re-established, which, would inherit and continue the previous Iranian's regimes various obligations. The Persian Empire remains a Russian ally. Eventually, with both Russia and China being absolutely hampered by fighting (well at least Russia so as it seems), U.S. president Mike Pence Jr. decides it's "time" to declare war against both countries, by first, targeting Russia, the main backer of the People's Republic of China. The U.S. Navy begins deploying warships and aircraft and the United States rallies NATO forces against both nations, with NATO aiming its nukes at Russia. The Russians enjoy a military victory over Japan in the Battle of the Kuril Islands. The civil war in China is worsening, due to China's high economy, the Chinese military continually fends off Kuomintang rebel attacks. NATO also funds Kuomintang in China, and begins hiring ethnic Chinese battalions to fight the People's Republic of China, causing further defeats and humiliation to the People's Liberation Army. The U.S. Navy begins decimating the Chinese navy. With Russian forces busy fighting, NATO begins making its moves towards Russia, sending massive aerial fleets into Eastern Europe to begin for the invasion of Russia. NATO forces successfully break through Russian and Belarusian forces in East Poland, and bombard Belarus. Belarus is overran by NATO. In Turkey, NATO is again, victorious, along with Georgia and Azerbaijan. With Russia now completely surrounded, Mike Pence Jr. invites Mariya Putina to sue for peace. Former president Donald Trump pleaded with Mike Pence Jr. not to continue into Russia, warning that it would be the end of the United States, however, President Pence Jr. did not listen, and ordered NATO forces to push into Moscow. On May 9, 2028, the Russians eventually detonate the GOAB at an unincorporated territory in the United States, in California, sending a blast wave of 5,400 km, and fired more unknown space weapons at NATO, completely obliterating the Harry S. Truman. Another shot destroyed the USS Gerald Ford, the HMS Queen Elizabeth, and 4,204 NATO aircraft in the press of one button, in which NATO called off its war against Russia, and both NATO and the European Union now begin to quiver against Russia. United States military radars detected more unknown objects heading towards the United States, these would be known as the Korolev Ko-24 warships, designed by late Soviet engineer Sergey Korolev, large UFO-like Russian warships capable of detonating entire cities. At this point in time, NATO is in complete disarray, and its member states do not know what to do. Russia's ground forces quicky regain lost territory, most often-not, without firing a single shot since the opposing NATO forces feared for their nations. The European Union lifts all sanctions against Russia, allowing Russian economy to grow. On that same day, President Mike Pence Jr. issued an unconditional surrender. As a result of the United States' and NATO's surrender, the Ko-24s withdraw and head back to Russia. In this entire timeline, Russia is able to build two Ulyanovsk-class carriers, the Fyodor Apraksin and its sister, the Stepan Makarov, as well as the Shtorm, which up to today, is the world's largest supercarrier. The launching of Russia's space weapons sends the United States military into a huge frenzy and hellhole of mutinies, and the Second American Civil War begins, with large-scale American distrust of the government. The entire American South and former Confederacy secedes, first into independant republics, and then coalesced to form the Dixie Republic. Southern and Texan nationalists claim that the United States' "sins" have put itself in danger, and that they wanted no part in that. This republic becomes the United States' local enemy, and the two get embroiled in a regional cold war, known as the American Cold War, to this day (future, year 2118), is still on-going. The Dixie Republic signs a treaty with Russia, promising not to inherit any of the United States' past hostilities against Russia. At this point, while the United States is no longer the "sole global superpower", and its economy is catastrophically devastated, as Russia absolutely dethrones it, thanks to its space weapons program. Eventually, Russia turns the tides, and begins sending space warships to the spy on the United States. The United States economy shrinks, once from nearly $23 trillion, to a mere $1.349 trillion in a span of months after Russia detonated its space weapons. The Belgian Civil War begins, with Germans wanting to re-unite with Germany, a move supported by Russia. Eventually, Samuel Thomas, the last Secretary-General of NATO, declared NATO to be dissolved. Germany joins Russia's bloc. In addition, India and China are embroiled in a massive Asian Cold War. Rodrigo Duterte renames Philippines to Maharlika, and pulls this "Maharlika" into Russian and Chinese orbit. The United States opposes this name change, just like the Burma/Myanmar name change. Duterte nationalizes the Baybayin script as a national script of the Maharlika Republic. However, due to heated disagreements between Duterte and Xinping, the Duterte-Xinping split commences, however Maharlika and Russia remain allies, and allies with Indonesia and Vietnam for a defensive plan against both Chinese and NATO aggression. At the same time, India begins building its own space shuttle, using a launchpad from Bangalore. Turkey is a country militarily run down, and no longer the military power it was. It becomes similar to Spain, in that while it has a powerful tourism industry and a cultural hub, it is once more, no longer a military power. However, Russia helps with the rebuilding of Turkey, and forces Turkey to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Speaking of Spain, suprisingly, Spain holds on to Catalonia and the Basque Country, with Russia helping Spain remain together, warming relations between Spain and Russia. Russia also launched a full-out invasion of Ukraine, now that Ukraine was and is depleted of the powerful military protection NATO, now a non-existent alliance, once provided. Ukraine becomes a constituent republic of Russia. However, the Russian government courts with the people of Ukraine by promoting Ukrainian culture, and encouraging Ukrainians to preserve their language. The Central Bank of the Russian Federation even issued Holodomour Memorial-edition banknotes. Russian troops entering Ukraine carried both flags. The acquisition of Ukraine pretty much boosted Russia's agricultural economy. The world ahead of World War III, is generally peaceful, more peaceful than it has ever been, global order is re-established by Russia. The United Nations now becomes the New Global Order, and is no longer based in New York City, but is now based in Moscow, which practically, becomes the center of the world. Moscow is home to many global gubermental structures not available to the average citizen, such as the New Forbidden City (Russian: Новый Запретный Город), and the Temple of Great Knowledge (Russian: Храм Великого Знания), containing the world's most secretive knowledge, similar to the Old Freemasons of the Western world. Russia and the United States have switched places, in that the United States becomes the descendant of a superpower, although is no longer a superpower, and is scrambling to restore its might and glory. Texas almost becomes an "American Kazakhstan", in that NASA, as well as the space launch pad from Florida, both Dixie states, are leased to the United States by the Dixie Republic. Space X builts a new space center in Area 51 in Nevada, also home to the Edwards Air Force Base. The United States managed to successfully build the Space Eagle, a space warhead counterpart to Russia's Kozlov 1-u, building two of them, and managed to somewhat mimick Russia's Ko-24 space fighers from Nevada'a Area 51 projects. However, Russia clearly has the space, and therefore - the global dominance. In that event, American President Paul Dermott promised Russian president Vyacheslav Zolotov that it would be used solely for defense purposes, and not any hostilities against the Russian Federation or its allies. Under President Dermott, the United States makes a rapid recovery. Under President Dermott, the United States accepts its role as a regional power, and sells may Midwestern states, seeing as to how undeveloped, and practically useless they've become. Brazil on the other side of the world, home to descendants of American migrants, is the new "China", in that is the secondary superpower to Russia. Brazil's Space Magellan, proves to be as successful as Russia's'' Kozlov 1-u and the United States' Space Eagle''. The Brazilian government is able to build three Space Magellans, Although, Russia and Brazil have no known disputes, and Brazil repeatedly denied requests from the United States to foment a new rivalry with Russia. However, both countries have divided the world up into differing spheres of interest, as have in the past. Under the presidency of Layfield Bradson, the United States attempts to "scare" Russia into thinking that America is "so much more powerful", holding a bunch of plasma weapons and space weapons exercises. However unlike Russia, the United States doesn't have any secretive weapon that is more powerful than Russia's, neither is the New World Order in favor of the United States anymore, there is no powerful secret cult or ET race behind the United States, let us face it, the United States truly is no longer a superpower, the United States is but a fraction of its former glory, and will never again, become a superpower. In addition, Russia stations its first military base on Mars, and Russia begins to the victoriously outpower the United States in the space race. American citizens are fed with with President Bradson, and overthrow the maniac. Category:22nd Century and On Category:Scenario